


The possibility of zero.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reasons are overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The possibility of zero.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from Prompt #44 over at the 52 Flavors community. There's some mild spoilers on the identities of the people in the chatroom.

There’s no real pattern to the whens and wheres of them fucking: Izaya is inclined to walk where he wishes unless he’s tending to all of the little lines he’s set out for the information/possibilities/people he’s fishing for, and Kida makes it a point to stick to a routine that’s designed precisely against being alone at any one time because it’s filled to the brim with the presence of others. It happens, then, when it occurs to Izaya to tug at the end of that one line he’s left up high and dry, and it just so happens that Kida’s fool proof plan turns out not to be so fool proof after all.

 

It’s how things start that has a routine – or, as Izaya likes to put it, a “ritual”: Kida wandering, trying to lose himself in the crowd. Izaya tailing him, waiting until the last possible moment before revealing his presence, and always when it’s far too late for Kida to start running. The knife pressed against the lower back isn’t entirely necessary, but it makes the next step – moving out of the crowds and into the most convenient, secluded place available – a little easier to accomplish.

 

They do it in the public toilets and the alleyways, under bridges or in parking lots: any place that isn’t occupied at the precise moment that Izaya starts shoving Kida against the nearest wall or flat surface and kissing his mouth, but can be further down the line, when they’re already three or four steps too far into the fucking. Izaya knows that Kida is secretly an exhibitionist, an attention whore to the nth degree: he’s confirmed this before, when he didn’t used to hold the boy at knife point to get him into a situation like this. Kida hates the fact that Izaya knows how to push all of his buttons, and tries his damned best to fail to cooperate in the small but significant ways: by not making a sound, by not turning his eyes or his face away. He succeeds, sometimes, and likes to tell himself that it disappoints Izaya rather than amuse him.

 

If it’s against a wall, Izaya takes Kida from behind. If they’re on the floor or the hood of a car or something similar, Kida insists on riding. Either way, they’re done in fifteen minutes. Izaya has a schedule to keep; Kida can’t stand being near Izaya for more than that.

 

Those are the evenings when Kanra is incredibly chipper on chat, so chipper that if Mikado had been any less of a person, he’d be irritated. He never manages to make the connection between that, and the fact that Kida doesn’t actually turn up, except for a quick stilted word from behind a cloak of digital invisibility, and a curt good night.


End file.
